The 3rd child
by princes miiko
Summary: Inuyasha sudenly finds out that he has a younger sister,ofcourse Sesshomaru knew all about it.But why he didnt tell anything to Inuyasha...but then Myouga must have known this to....is the some kind of secret that Inuyasha musn't know....
1. Inuyasha meets his sister

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Shippou and Miroku were relaxing,and eating breakfast. When Inuyasha smelt something. It was a female youkai. Inuyasha sneked from behind and grabed her. He tried to kill her ,but Kagome stoped him.

Inuyasha:why dont you let me killl her?

Kagome:because I want to ask her some questions,now comedown or its gona by sit.

Inuyasha;youch

Kagome:ups,sorry I didnt mean to.Well now why were you spying on us? Did Naraku send you here?

Miiko:no, I came here on my own. I wanted to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:huh?why me?

Miiko:well I heard Sesshomaru talking about you,and I wanted to see if its true. He didn't evemn menchion how kawaii are your ears.Can I touch them?

Inuyasha:huh?why?

Sango:so you serve Sesshomaru?

Miiko:no I dont serve him,he doesnt let me do anything. He always sais'stay home' or'take care of Rin' or something like that. Just to keep me out of trouble,geez i realy hate it when he does that. I trry to convince him that im not a little girl anymore,but i fear that there is no way. Well unles i get a boyfriend or smth like that,but then he'd probably kill the poor guy...oh sorry I got caried away a bit to much.

Miroku:it sounds like you two are married

Miiko: yeah I know that it sound that way,but i would never marry my brother.

Kagome: Sesshomaru is your brother?

Miiko:yes,hes my older brother

Shippou:but then Inuyasha is your brother two. Hey Inuyasha thats great.you have a sister! By the way is Inuyasha older or younger?

Miiko: he's older, I was born three months later than Inuyasha. Oh and by the way my name is Miiko.

Kagome: and I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara.

Miiko: nice to meat you all

Then they heard a sound, someone was flying to them. In a few seconds they saw Ah-un, on his back they saw sitting Jaken. They landed a few meters from them.

Jaken: finally I found you Lady Miiko. Lord Sesshomaru sent me to take you home. Now let's go….

Miiko: no I want to stay with my other brother. So go and tell him that I'll come whenever I want.

Jaken: but, lord Sesshomaru will be furious…

Inuyasha: you heard the lady, she wants to stay here, so beat it!

Jaken jumped on Ah-un and flew of.

Miiko: thank you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: it's nothing, you're my sister.

**sorry that it's not very long,but i promise that the next chapter will be longer**


	2. It all just begins

Inuyasha: now tell my Miiko, how is it that I found out about you just now?

Miiko: to tell the truth I don't imagine myself...

Then sudenly there was some strange sound, and then they heard someone calling out for Inuyasha. It was Myouga.

Myouga: master Inuyasha, I have news for you!

And then finally he saw Miiko sitting near by Inuyasha. Of course he was surprised and shocked to see her here.

Myouga: oh lady Miiko I did not expect to see you here.As i can see you have already meat your brother,so there is no need for me in staying here any longer and then I'll be going now.You know I'm needed elswhere.

He ran as fast as he could, and in a few seconds he was gone from site.

Kagome: now what was that all about? It seemed so terrified when he saw you.

Miiko: I have no idea. Myouga usually doesn't act like that when he seas me.

Inuyasha: wait you and Myouga know each other?

Miiko: why yes, and I was very surprised that he didn't tell you anything about me.

………..at the same time…………..

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken came back.

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama I failed to take back the girl, Inuyasha didn't let me. He even tried to kill me.

Sesshomaru: so it seems that I myself will have to take her back.

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama but why did lady Miiko ran away?

Jaken: you stupid child how dare you say that, lady Miiko did not run away. She just went to visit her other brother!

Rin: as you say Jaken-sama

Sesshomaru was already leaving. He wanted to take his sister back as soon as possible. And now even more knowing that she's with that half-breed.

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama wait for us, Sesshomaru-sama...

………..now back with the yasha gang……

Kagome: now were going to bathe in the hot springs so don't you dare peak.

Sango: GOT THAT MIROKU?

Miroku: yes my dear Sango, I know the drill if I peak then I get hurt.

Sango: that was easy…

Kagome: now let's go!

She grabbed Sango and Miiko and dragged them towards the hot springs.

………………a few minutes later………….

Miiko: gosh this feels so good

Sango: yeah…

Miiko: something is coming

Sango: it better not be Miroku

Miiko: no I don't think it's a human

She smelt the air

Miiko: shit it's Sesshomaru, he's come to get me.

Kagome: don't worry we won't let him take you.

After a few minutes they saw Miroku.

Sango snapped she started throwing rocks at him and called him a pervert (which he is), Miroku ran away.

Miiko: I was sure that it was Sesshomaru .

Kagome: he's somewhere near by, let's dress up and go back to the guys.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha: I told you not to go there, you should have listened to me.

Miroku: I know, but I wanted to see your sister

Inuyasha: WHAT! I'll KILL YOU!

Kagome:osuwari!

Inuyasha:what's that for?

Kagome:no one is going to kill anyone, got it.

Miiko: when we were bathing I smelt Sesshomaru near by, and I bet he wants to take me with him.

Inuyasha: yeah, I smelt him two.

Sesshomaru: I see you are aware of my visit. I have come to take my sister with me.

Inuyasha: she's my sister two!

Sesshomaru: half-sister.

Inuyasha: that doesn't make any difference, to me.

Sesshomaru: she will come with me, Miiko doesn't want to stay with you.

Inuyasha: she does!

Miiko: would you two stop talking for me! If you haven't noticed I can talk on my own!

* * *

**i hope you like it,pleaze R&R .I'll try to write the next chapter before i go on vacation.If i wont make it then I'll do it when I retun home.**


	3. Kouga and Bankotsu

the _text in italic are thoughts_

**and the text in bold are...well you'll get it( i hope)**

* * *

'would you three come down' Miroku was trying to hold back inuyasha from jumping on Sesshomaru

'were calm Miroku, no need to wory' Miiko was trying not to lough of the two of them.

Sesshomaru tuck Miiko on his arms and was about to take off,but then Miiko started strugling,

'put me down! I dont wana go with you!' she tred to get out of his grasp

'you're comin with me whenever(A/N:i dont realy imagine how to write this word) you like it or not.'

':put her...' inuyasha was puling out the Tetsuaiga

But he didnt even finish the sentence and Sesshomaru was already gone. He stoped when they were far enough from them.

'now tell my why did you escape from me and went to see that half-breed?'

' because he is my brother and I wanted to see him.'

'so you saw him and thats enough. I forbide you to see Inuyasha again.

Miiko: you are not my father, and I wount listen to you!'She started running towards the mountains. Sesshomaru tried to catch her,but Miiko is much faster than him so he failed. Miiko ran until she got tired. It was dark,cold and it started to rain. She hid rom the rain in the nearest cave.

'_hmm meyby i should light a fire to get worm...wait _she smeled the air_ I smell smoke and something coooking...oh my gosh someone else in in here.'_

Miiko silently crawled further into the cave until she finally saw light and heard some voices. She carefully looked over the stone she was hiding under. There she saw three ookami youkai. Although they had great senses they didn't know about her presence.

' _I hope that they don't find out that I'm here………..geez I sound like a wimp…..well if I wouldn't be freezing to death and so numb I could fight them if they decide to devour me…..oh I didn't think of that... '_

'when is this stupid rain going to stop!' Kouga was looking fro the caves entrance(A/N: there were two entrances in that cave)

'I don't know Kouga, it may last for days or even weeks.'

'_: oh my god I don't want to stay here with them for so long! Who knows what may happen!'_

Miiko sneezed. Of course they three finally got it that someone else is in the cave besides them. She wanted to run out of the cave, but much to her disappointment Kouga was much faster than her (A/N: all thanks to the shikon shards in his legs, of course) he tuck her on his arms and carried to where they were staying.

'hey! Let me down!' she started hitting him

'as you wish '

He just dropped her on the ground.

' ouch! You idiot!' she stud up

' hey don't you call me an idiot!'

' why should I! You're n idiot and a brut!'

'well you're a nag!'

' **look at the fighting like a couple, but they don't even know each other.'**

' **yeah, you're right. If I wouldn't know hats happening then I would think that there in love.'**

': baka,baka,baka,baka,baka!'

'dambare!'

' ok,break it up lovebirds' Hakkaku said trying to hold out the laughter

' What did you say!' Miiko and Kouga were both surprised

' you two are such a cute couple.' Ginta smirked

Miiko jumped far away from Kouga.

' I would never fall in love with that creep! 'she didn't mean what she said, but Miiko didn't want to give in

' and I already love Kagome! You know that already Hakkaku!' now Kouga doubted about Kagome

': whait,did you say Kagome?' she seemed a little bit confused

' yeah, and what of it? Are you jealous?' again a smirk showed up on his face

' of course not you idiot. See maybe you don't know but Kagome loves my brother!' she blushed

' you're Inuyasha's sister?' now he was really surprised

': yes, but you don't have to scream so loud.'

' _I wonder would Inuyasha be mad if I'd start hitting on his sister……I hope so.'_

':well actually Inuyasha would get furious, but then again so would I _of course I wouldn't !_'

':huh? What are you talking about?' Ginta looked really confused

'oh I forgot to tell you that I have this little power to read minds.' She looked at Kouga with a smirk.' so you'd better watch what you're thinking around me. Especially you Kouga.'

'and what was Kouga thinking?' Hakkaku was really interested

' don't you dare tell him!'

' I'll do what I want. _you baka I wasn't even going to tell him. I just wanted to teez you……..and if my hearing is still good then I think the rain is stopped and I finally can get out of here._ Listen guys the rain has stopped so I'll be going on my way now.'

' you aren't going anywhere, at least until I say so.'

':what? why?' Miiko was very confused

'you're my woman and I'm not letting you leave' he was about to take her in his arms

'WHAT? I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN, AND I'LL NEVER BE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME, AND MORE IMPORTANT I DON'T LIKE YOU! AND YOU JUST WANT TO USE ME TO MAKE INUYASHA MAD!'miiko was so mad that she herself couldn't believe it(she doest get mad very often)

She hit him on the face and ran away._ how dares he! He can just claim me like that!...but you have to admit that he's cute……..yeah,cute ant cocky…………so what, that can be cured……..would you two shut up, if h really want me to be his woman then he'll come, now enough about that idiot, I have to figure out how to find Inuyasha and the others._

While Miiko was thinking she didn't notice a guy standing in front and well she bumped in to him.

':oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you the…. _Man he's so gorgeous! ' _she couldn't get her eyes of him.

'are you ok? Maybe you bumped into me too hard?' he smiled to her

'huh? I'm ok. Oh I'm Miiko' she blushed, when she saw that smile of his

'and I'm Bankotsu, I'm pleased to meet you' he kissed her hand

_He's such a gentlemen……oh geez just don't fall in love with this one!...ah dambare! _

'and to which direction are you heading?' he looked curiously at Miiko

'I don't quite know myself' she smelt the air' I guess that way' she pointed out the way from where Inuyasha's sent was coming from.

'great, I'm going that way two' Bankotsu grabbed Miiko's hand and started puling her

'wait I can walk on my own! and besides I have to hurry' Bankotsu let go of her hand 'thanks'

'_Oh shit I smell Kouga, he's coming this way ! _sorry Bankotsu got to run maybe we'll see each other later, bye!' Miiko ran of before he could say bye. But right after she left Kouga ran into Bankotsu.

'hey watch where you're going!' this time Bankotsu got hit away pretty far

'oh, sorry. I'm looking for a girl about yey(A/N: sorry I don't imagine how this word is wrote, I'm really sorry)high, with sapphire green eyes, purple hair, a star on her forehead, has demonish ears, wares a lavender kimono. Have you seen her? ' Kouga looked a little worried

'is she your sister?' Bankotsu was defiantly up to something , you could know that if you would look in his eyes

'no, she's not my sister. So have you seen her?'

'No I haven't seen her' he smirked

'well, ok then. Seeya, got to run. And sorry again about running in to you!'

'yeah. no problem. _Hope you don't find what you're looking for_'

………….……………………same time……………………………………………………..

Shippou and Inuyasha were fighting over the last wiener, when Miiko ran in to them. Shippou flew in to a tree and Inuyasha on Miroku.

': hey what's the big deal running like that?' Inuyasha growled while standing up

': I'm REALLY sorry, I was just running from…'

'from who ?Sesshomaru?' Kagome got interested

' no, not Sesshomaru.'

' then who? ' Sango got interested two

' I'll tell you later _or maybe never, I don't really want you to know that I'm running from Kouga, knowing Inuyasha he'll get angry on Kouga and then he'll start yelling and then Kouga would hear him and come here_'

'Oh c'mon, tell us now' Kagome and Sango now were dieing from curiosity.

'I'll tell you later or never _probably never _it's your choice'

* * *

**A/N; i hope you like this chapter, please R&R **

**P.S. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry if i made any mistakes I'm trying my best to avoid them **


End file.
